1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains in general to the field of sterilized medical apparatus and in particular to the field of combination intravenous infusion and blood sampling or medication injection apparatus which provides a completely sterile environment for obtaining blood samples from a patient or injecting medication into a patient who is connected to intravenous infusion apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years in the medical field a great amount of emphasis has been placed upon new and different sterilized procedures whereby the advent of contamination of a patient is either minimized or completely eliminated. The success of such efforts are in a large measure attributable to the ability to mass produce various components made from inexpensive plastic materials. By using such materials, the apparatus in question is completely sterilized and then placed within the sealed sterile container. After use, the apparatus is simply discarded. This overcomes the prior art reusable apparatus which after use must necessarily be resterilized and set aside for later use. During such storage periods the equipment must be maintained within a sterile environment in order to preserve such sterility. Unfortunately, the ability to sterilize and maintain such apparatus in a completely sterile condition prior to re-use is not readily obtainable and contamination of such equipment has caused serious infections in patients. Accordingly, the move to prepackage sterilized and disposable apparatus is extremely beneficial.
One example of still problematic procedures involves a baby patient where blood gas specimens are being drawn in order to monitor oxygen therapy. In this example specimens may be required as often as twenty times a day and for as much as two weeks. In the prior art this routine procedure involved a setup where the arterial umbilical line of the baby is continuously connected to an intravenous solution supply through a three-way valve. The valve allows for disconnection and reconnection of up to three different syringes which are necessary for the blood gas sampling procedure. These disconnections and reconnections involve many steps, each of which increases the risk of contamination of the baby's arterial line. The arterial line opens the entire body of the baby to a possibly contaminated environment. Once bacteria get into the blood stream via the arterial umbilical line, the bacteria travel and multiply in any organ of the body. And, since the bacteria from a hospital environment are usually resistant to antibiotics, the end result could be that the baby dies of infection.
In another example the patient may be receiving intravenous medication through a vein in the patient's arm and it is desirous to obtain a number of blood samples over an extended period of time. In this example similar apparatus is used where a syringe is connectable to a port of a three-way valve. Again, in this routine procedure it is required to disconnect and reconnect a number of syringes to the syringe port in order to draw a blood sample. And, again, there is the distinct possibility of contamination entering the patient's body from the contaminated syringe port of the valve. The contamination can occur from a previously sterile syringe being placed on the patient's bed during the syringe changing operations which is then reconnected to the syringe port. It is because of the relatively large number of steps involved during the procedure that hospital personnel sometimes forget to cover the tips of the disconnected syringes and place them on the patient's bed causing the contamination. Of course, it is possible in the second example to avoid contamination by using one arm for blood sampling and the other arm for injecting the medicinal solution. But, in this event the patient experiences numerous punctures which are obviously undesirable.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide medical apparatus whereby a procedure which allows for intravenous infusion of medicinal fluids into a patient and periodic blood sampling from the patient utilizing apparatus which is continuously sterile in a closed system and thereby prevent injury to the patient from contaminated equipment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide medical apparatus whereby the patient may be intravenously infused with a medicinal fluid and where periodic blood samples are obtained from a catheter inserted in an artery.
Another object of the present invention is to provide medical apparatus whereby procedure may be utilized wherein both intravenous infusion and blood sampling of the patient may occur utilizing medical apparatus which is disposable.
The above-stated objects as well as other objects which although not specifically stated, but are intended to be included within the scope of the present invention, are accomplished by the present invention and will become apparent from the hereinafter set forth Detailed Description of the Invention, Drawings, and the claims appended herewith.